Central 46 (Fanon Canon)
| headquarters = Seireitei | leader(s) = Six Judges | senior member(s) = Forty Wise Men | other members = | affiliation = Soul Society | purpose = Judiciary Authority | tblColour = | textColour = White }} The Central 46 (中央四十六, Chūō Shijūroku) is a council of forty-six individuals that serve as the executive, legislative, and judiciary authority over all of . They operate under a mandate of heaven given to them by . Overview The Central 46 is comprised of forty wise men, gathered from all over the Soul Society, and six judges. These men are in charge of trying all crimes, whether they were committed in Soul Society or the . The Central 46 are also within their jurisdiction to order the use of deadly force by the , the , or the . Once a decision has been made, it is rarely overturned. While Soul Society has its own royal family and king, they reside within a distinct dimension outside of Soul Society and their rule is not felt by Soul Society's residents. The Central 46 receive a mandate from the Soul King to act in his place and so are considered for all intents and purposes as the royal and the ruling class of Soul Society. However, the Central 46 have no jurisdiction over the or the . Upon their deaths at the hands of during the , has taken over their normal duties. Some time later, the Central 46 is reassembled and is shown performing its judiciary duties. After the attack on and the death of , the Central 46 appoints Captain to take over the position of Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 and be the new captain of the . When Kyōraku later meets with the Central 46, they debate and argue with his decisions to have both and serve as co-lieutenants as well as his first major decision as Captain-Commander to have Captain trained in . They ultimately have no choice but to accept Kyōraku's decision, given the preexisting rule of Gotei 13 captains being allowed to appoint their lieutenants and because of Soul Society's current inability to survive yet another invasion by the Wandenreich. The residential district of the Central 46 is an enclave in Seireitei called (清浄塔居林, "Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers") inside the Central 46 Compound. This enclave is forbidden for entry to anyone, regardless of their military or civilian status. Proceedings The proceedings take place in the underground assembly hall within the . Each of the Central 46 has a plaque with a number on it obscuring his face. These plaques are the only means to identify individual members. Investigations will be held by the Onmitsukidō in secret, at the behest of the 46. Defendants will not be told exactly what it is they are accused of until sentencing, nor what the source of the accusation was; they are only allowed to speak when they answer the questions addressed to them and will only rarely, if ever, given a chance to speak for themselves. The evidence is deemed far more important than any testimony. The Central 46 has very little patience to breaches of protocol. Wanton disregard for the proceedings or contempt of the Central 46 will more than likely bring added charges or sentence. Laws * It is against the law for a Shinigami to give their spiritual power to . * It is against the law for a Shinigami to use forbidden . * It is against the law for any citizen of Soul Society to create weapons of a dangerous nature not sanctioned by the feudal government. To do so is treason. * It is against the law to attack a captain. To do so is treason. * It is against the law to commit terrorist action(s) or attempt to overthrow the balance of Soul Society. To do so is treason. * It is against the law to commit murder. * It is against the law to kill a Human that a Shinigami has not been ordered to kill. * It is forbidden for a Shinigami to acquire or attempt to gain . * It is against the law for the Gotei 13 to meddle in the affairs of the noble families unless the family in question breaks one of the laws of Soul Society beyond a shadow of a doubt. * It is a crime for a Shinigami to remain in the Human World longer than a certain time limit. Known Rulings Note: These solely account for all rulings of the Fanon Canon's generation of the Central 46, following up from Aizen's ruling. *'Sōsuke Aizen' was tried for the crime of high treason, as well as a long list of other crimes. He was sentenced to 18,800 years in the 8th and lowest level of the underground prison called Muken. Because of his outburst, his sentence was aggravated to 20,000 years. Council Members Behind the Scenes